Just A Bun O' One-shots
by not in use anymore uwu
Summary: A bunch of KarmaGisa one-shots that I wrote for people on tumblr and decided to post here. Really OOC, you have been warned.
1. Kiss Him

_"_ _If you kiss him in front of the whole class, I will do_ _ **anything**_ _you want for the rest of the school year,"_

 _"_ _Anything? Deal."_

 **LINE BREAK**

Nakamura couldn't actually believe he was doing this.

When She had first proposed the idea to him she had expected him to react with something more along the lines of 'yuck, I'm no doing that' rather than 'okie dokie I'll do it'. She was honestly curious how this would play out.

He didn't even wait a _single day_ to act upon it, she figured that even if he _did_ accept it'd take him a short amount of time to actually _kiss him_ , alas she was wrong again, he simply walsted right in there and _kissed him_.

 **LINE BREAK**

Karma couldn't actually believe he was doing this.

And why? Because he wanted to make Nakamura do whatever he wanted of course! It's not like he'd just agree to smooch his cru-*cough* _friend_ , for no reason… right? I mean, when he thought about kissing Nagisa it almost felt as though butterflies had filled his stomach and were fluttering their wings in- wait, what?

 **He sounded like a freaking girl**! He doesn't have a crush on Nagisa, right? That'd be absurd! Nagisa was a guy and so was he! Maybe he poisoned himself in some way, that was probably it. Poison.

Before he had realized it, he was standing in front of the door to the classroom. _Just go up to him and kiss him, it's not that hard dipshit._ As he entered the room his heart seemed to be pounding against his chest to the point where he wouldn't be surprised if it burst out of his ribcage, gave him the finger then ran off.

Nothing seemed off about the classroom as he entered, people his peers seemed to be broken off into their social groups and chatting about pennywhistles and moon pies, Nagisa was, of course, sitting at his seat and conversing with Kayano who sat in her own. _It's now or never I guess_.

In five swift strides Karma had made his way over to the blunette and yanked him into the air, his own lips colliding with the smaller boy's. Although his eyes were closed Karma could tell that every last student and teacher in the room had their eyes on the two of them from the collective gasp and following silence.

A small squeak came from Nagisa as Karma continued to merge their faces into one, the squeak was followed by the sound of a camera-phone clicking to notify those around that a photo had been taken. Realizing that they both needed to breath, Karma dropped Nagisa back into his chair to see that the small, baby-faced boy had become a shade of red that closely resembled the taller boy's hair.

When Karma again looked around the room he saw awe etched into the faces of everyone there, _almost_ everyone there. Okajima was grinning like the pervert he was and Nakamura was standing in the doorway holding her phone and looking like Satan himself (or because-karmagisa because I am Satan, fear me). Just realizing exactly what he had done in the build up to that exact moment, his face burned into the same shade as Nagisa's. _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Karma dashed out of the room at a speed that could make him an amateur Koro sensei, he bolted straight (oh look, the only straight thing about this fanfiction…) to the gravity defying tree to try and sit there to clear his head.

 _F U C K._


	2. Royalty AU

If someone were to ask Karma Akabane what it was like to be royalty he'd say that it was boring as hell. It's not as if he actually did anything, his father was the guy who did everything. The only thing that he actually enjoyed was that cute blue headed servant he saw a lot.

If anyone found out that the prince was in love with one of his servants, let alone another male, they'd probably demand he be burned and condemned to the furthest reaches of hell. He hadn't directly met the man but today Karma had decided that was going to change. It's not as if he met the lady (Okuda was it?) that he was engaged to, so in a way there was no harm, right?

The red head strode down the decorative corridor looking behind every single door that he found, in hope that his 'blue haired angel' would be behind one of them, so far, no such luck. Believe you me he had searched _everywhere_ but the man was nowhere to be found. He'd searched the bedrooms, the kitchen, the grand hall, the dining room, the gardens, the entryway way, taken a brief peek in the servants' quarters, heck he'd even looked in the closets! But the boy was still just as far away from Karma as he had been at the begging, _so close yet so far away_.

Karma slumped down onto the stone bench that was placed in one of the more beautiful reached of the gardens in defeat. _It's not as if he'd love me even if I did find him, he'd be just like everyone else with looking up at me and only spending time with me because he'd feel obliged to_. As the realization sent deeper into the red head he continued to wallow in self-pity until the sun started to fade.

 _"_ _You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination."_

He supposed that Leviticus 18:22 was right, homosexuality was looked at as a sin and if the one of the royal family sinned then who would be considered the 'righteous'? Sure Karma was one to break every rule in the book that he could, but he didn't exactly want to be burned. Who was he to just assume that his blue haired angel, if he could even call him his, would just outright sin like that? The amount of times that Karma had sinned was sure enough to send him to hell but he didn't want that adorable servant to go there with him.

 _Maybe it's just puppy love? I'm sure it'll go away eventually…_ No, that wasn't true, he was absolutely smitten for the other boy and he hadn't even met him. Night after night his thoughts had been filled with the short amount of images he had stored in his mind of the blue haired angel. He'd give anything just to meet the man and find out his name. Whilst sitting there in deep thought he hadn't noticed the sun completely vanish beneath the horizon, signaling the end of the day.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed one of the servants coming to collect him for supper,

"U-um, Mr. Akabane? Sir, it's time for supper and I'd really appreciate it if you'd return to the dining hall for food," stuttered the 160cm tall blunette. Breaking out of his thoughts Karma looked up to see the object of his affection standing right in front of him, and he was even more adorable up close.

"Oh! Right, yeah, I'll go do that, thank you for telling me, uh…?"

"Ah, I'm sorry for not telling you my name Sir! It's Nagisa Shiota, it's such a fine pleasure to actually meet royalty in person…" the smaller boy stood there bowing looking awfully flustered. _Nagisa, what a sweet name_ …

The red head smiled down at the Nagisa, and this smile wasn't one of his 'I'm so much better than you' smiles, oh no, this one was real.

"It's nice to meet you too Nagisa, I suppose I should get going then, I hope to see you around."

And with that Karma turned away and proudly strode back to the main building that he supposed would be considered a palace. _Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota, I may not have had a long conversation with him, but now I know his name_.


	3. One Month

Something you never want to get out of a school's mandatory health check is the knowledge that your boyfriend has one month to live.

It was absolutely heart-breaking when Nagisa told him that, how was he supposed to spend the next month knowing that at the end of it Nagisa was going to die? Karma hadn't ever put any thought into the idea of him losing Nagisa before they lost the world in March, but now the realisation was all too real. It's like when you realise that at any moment someone could shoot you and that'd be it, it's not like you want it to happen but it could, as Karma did **not** want to lose his small little Nagisa.

Outside of school hours Karma spent every second he could with the blunette, most of the time they act like idiots and go around doing things on Nagisa's bucket list. At this point it was nearing the end of the month and Karma felt sick to the core at the idea of Nagisa no longer being with him in less than a week.

Right now Karma and Nagisa were standing on a bridge being strapped into a shared harness, bungee jumping just had to be on his bucket list, didn't it? Whilst the blunette was the one to soon join the deceased he was just as lively as always, Karma had no clue what strange disease that was killing him was but it didn't seem to affect the smaller of the two much.

At this current moment the couple were about to jump off of a bridge, just the idea of it was exhilarating yet terrifying all the same, when you got to the edge of the bridge though, it was just plain terrifying. With a single step off of the bridge the two boys went plummeting down towards the water below, being pulled back up just in time to not get a single drop on either of them.

The elastic cord stretched and retracted multiple times bringing Karma and Nagisa up then back down again several times, all the while screams of excitement and horror erupting form the junior high students. When the two of them were safely on the bridge once again Karma seemed too dizzy to stand up properly and Nagisa looked just about ready to throw up.

"We can tick that off of the list," the blunette muttered to himself, regaining his self-restraint to _not_ throw up, "and while we're at it sky diving is _so_ getting removed,"

Karma finally managed to stand up straight without falling on his ass and threw the other boy his trademark mischievous grin.

So as the few days left went by Nagisa still looked and felt absolutely fine, Karma on the other hand grew pale and somewhat sickly, most likely due to the fact that Nagisa's demise was so close that he could almost cry and glomp the blunette, begging him not to leave him, almost, _almost_.

That's when he was informed, the stupid staff had f**ked up. Here's what you don't want to hear about the results on the mandatory health check, you _don't_ want to hear that everyone is stupid and they somehow got your boyfriend's and your own test result mixed up. Meaning that after spending a month ticking this from his bucket list, it turns out that _you're the_ one who's going to die.

In a small way Nagisa was thankful that he wasn't the one dying, but what outweighed the former in such a way was knowing that, sitting next to the one you love so much and so intensely on their death bed, that in mere minutes they could be gone from your life forever. If Nagisa _could_ trade places with him he would probably do so in a heartbeat to prevent the other from losing their life.

And watching someone take their final breath is hard, that's what Nagisa concluded from all of this, it was hard to watched your best friend and the love of your life fade right in front of you, and you yourself having no power whatsoever to stop that.

It's not as if the funeral was any better, all of the final goodbyes said to the limp corpse that once was Karma Akabane, what made it worse was that it just had to be an open casket funeral. Seeing him so peaceful and at rest made Nagisa want to just curl up into a ball then and there and fade away with him, but that wouldn't bring him back… nothing would.


	4. Sick

How did Nagisa Shiota feel right now? Well to put it simply, he felt like absolute crap, his head currently felt like it was going to melt into a puddle at any second. All that the blunette wanted to really do was just fall asleep and wake up good as new but the likelihood of that was slim, considering that at this moment he was stuck in class.

Nagisa didn't mind school at all, he actually quite enjoyed the pleasant company of everyone in class 3-E, but his splitting head ache kind of disrupted the happy aura that the end class usually had for Nagisa. At this current moment Nagisa had his head rested against his desk trying to drown out Korosensei's mathematics lecture.

Due to him zoning out he hadn't noticed that it was lunch time, but someone else noticed Nagisa lying on his desk, that person being none other than Karma Akabane. Throughout the entire lesson Karma's eyes had been on the blunette. There had been multiple occasions where the hot headed red head wanted to personally go over there and be a doctor in some way or another, but he had somehow overcome that urge. Now that class was over he had the perfect opportunity to go over and see if his little friend was okay.

The second that they were dismissed Karma ran straight over to Nagisa, half hoping he was okay and half hoping he'd act like an idiot so Karma had something to blackmail him with, but luckily for Nagisa it was mostly the former rather than the latter.

"Yo' 'Gisa, you alive?" said the taller of the two boys as he innocently poked Nagisa in the forearm, Karma received the response of an annoyed groan. Most of the time Nagisa would respond with an 'I'm fine' or something so just a groan concerned the red head, that's when he made his decision, it's not like he was planning on going to English next period anyway.

With an elegant swoop Karma took the one he internally dubbed his 'blue haired angel' up into his arms, carrying him bridle style, and no matter how sick you are it's hard to ignore your best friend picking you up and carrying you out of the classroom.

"K-karma-kun? What are you doing!?"

"Your knight in shining awesome is here to carry you back to your dwelling place Nagisa-kun,"

Nagisa just stared at the younger boy, slightly panicked as it seemed everyone in the yard had their eyes glued to the two.

"Karma-kun, uh, you can put me down know I'm fine," Nagisa said, just before going into a miniature coughing fit.

"Nagsa-kun, you're not fine, I'm offering to take you home so accept the offer," said the red head, his own trademark grin plastered onto his face. So as Karma seemed to not take no for an answer, Nagisa silently obliged as Karma literally carried him home, the looks that Karma and Nagisa got were enough to make Karma smirk devilishly at the amount of embarrassment his little 'Gisa must have felt.

And that's how Nagisa had to spend three weeks explaining to his mother that, no he did not get married to Karma, he didn't even know how she'd assume something like that!


	5. I'll Be Right Over

Karma really hated Nagisa's mother. She was, to put it simply, a monster.

He was well aware of what she made him do all of the time, and he wanted to stop her. One of the worst parts would be that Nagisa didn't even think of it as abuse and just thought that she was simply _allowed_ to that because she was his mother. She wasn't allowed to that.

There were some occasions that Nagisa would text him and ask him if he could come over, each and every one of those times Karma had said yes and gotten there faster than the speed of sound. Tonight just so happened to be one of those nights.

* * *

Karma sat at his desk, reading through the English book assigned to them and attempting to translate as best as he could. A small 'ding' brought him away from his studying and back to the world around him. He looked over to his phone that sat on the table, right beside the books, to see a message from Nagisa.

 _'_ _Karma, would you be able to come over…?'_

He knew exactly what this was about.

 _'_ _Of course Nagisa, I'll be right over'_

* * *

' _Of course Nagisa, I'll be right over'_

It wasn't even a minute before Nagisa saw Karma's reply pop up on the small screen in his hand. A small pang of joy shot through his heart knowing that his red-headed friend would so willingly travel over to his house just to cheer the blunette up.

…

…

…

It'd been an hour and Karma wasn't there yet… _'maybe he just got caught up with something or got lost…?'_

…

…

…

Two hours, still no Karma… ' _Is he not coming…?'_

…

3 hours.

…

4 hours… ' _I guess he's not coming over after all…'_

Nagisa stood from the chair that he sat in and slowly trudged over to his bed, the only sound filling the room was the padding of his feet on the cold floor.

* * *

The next morning when Nagisa woke he still hadn't the slightest idea why Karma didn't come over when he said he would, he figured Karma had just gotten caught up with something… that was until he saw the news report about the huge car pile-up tw


	6. Die You Bitch (crack shot)

(DON'T take this seriously it isn't meant to be taken seriously, it's a crack fic)

Key:

 **Bold: Karma**

 _Italic: Nagisa_

Normal: Random person™

START.

 **"** **Die you bitch!"**

"never you bitch!"

 _"_ _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"_  
 **"I AM KILLING THIS MAN!"**  
"STAPH. WHY."  
 **"BECAUSE I CAN AND HIS FACE IS ANNOYING ME PLUS HE SENT 50 PIZZAS TO MY HOUSE!"**

 _"_ _PIZZA ISN'T A REASON TO KILL PEOPLE!"_ **  
"IT WAS FROM A REALLY EXPENSIVE PIZZA PLACE IT COST 34567898765456787654678765678765678765 YEN!"  
** _"_ _BRO JUST STOP!"_

 **"** **NO FUCKING WAY SENPAI!"**

 _"_ _Don'T fUkIng tOucH MEh!"_

 **"** **SENPAI FORGIVE ME!"  
** _"_ _NEVER!"_ **  
"SENPAI WHY!"**

 _"_ _BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH!"_ **  
"THAT'S JUST A STUPID SAYING PLZ SENPAI FORGIVE!"  
** _"_ _IT ISN'T IN MY NATURE TO BE FORGIVIN' Y'ALL!"_

 **"** **SENPAI I'M SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!"  
** *to the tune of 'Sorry' by JB* " _IT IS TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRY!"_

 **"** **SENPAI WHHHHYYYYYYY!"**

 _"_ _BECAUSE U MAKE ALL OF OUR CLASSMATES BE DEAD!"_

 **"** **OKAY BUT YOU STILL GONNA DM ME OVER INSTAGRAM RIGHT?"  
** _"_ _NO."_

 **"** **SENPAI WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!"**

 _"_ _BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE INSTAGRAM, I HAVE TUMBLR."_

 **"** **CAN I MESSAGE YOU ON TUMBLR?"**

 _"_ _no."_

 **"** **SENPAI WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"  
** _"_ _YOU MAKE CLASSMATES DEAD, GOODBYE KARMA."_

 **"** **SENPAI DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU"**

 _"_ _GOODBYE."_

 **"** **NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

end.


	7. Me You and Karma

**This is in Kayano's POV because I felt like trying to write something with her in it… yeah… may or not have been listening to You, Me and Steve for an hour.**

The moon shone down on us as they sat under the jeweled sky by candle light, Nagisa's hand grasping mine lightly underneath the table. My face flushed as he stared at me, his adorable smile on his face, it was only us… just Nagisa and I. Him, me…... and Karma.

All feeling of romance that had seeped into the air had instantly shattered as I remembered the red head sat there, _why did he invite him again? Jesus Christ why is he tagging along on this date?_ A quick flashback back of memories reminds me that he's tagged along to _**every single one of our dates**_.

When they had gone out for waffles? **Karma**.

When they had gone to the movies? _**Karma**_ _._

When they had gone out to the circus? _**KARMA.**_

It was getting slightly annoying, how many hours could Nagisa spend with that sadist? It wasn't like she hated him, she was just sick of him imposing on her and Nagisa's dates…... wait…... were they even dates? He always seemed more interested in Karma….

 _Sh*t. Was Nagisa gay? Holy crap Nagisa's gay for Karma!_

I stood and abruptly ripped my hand away from Nagisa's, receiving stares from the other two,

"U-um, you two have fun, I'm gonna j-just go home…" I turned on my heels and strode away, quite flustered from my realization, _crap,_ _ **I**_ _was probably the one imposing on_ _ **their**_ _dates…._

 **And that's the story of how Kayano sacrificed her own happiness for Nagisa's the second time, or third idk.**


End file.
